The transfer of information between devices is widely achieved through the modulation and transmission of electronic signals, for example by a transmitter, and the receipt and demodulation of the transmitted electronic signals, for example, by a receiver. Conventional techniques for modulation of electronic signals are cumbersome, inefficient, and limited. In some cases, conventional modulation methods are constrained by limited signal-to-noise ratios of transmitted signals, often due to limits on transmission power levels due to transmitter design or to regulatory limits. In some cases, conventional modulation methods require wide bands of frequency spectrum, which are limited and can be difficult to obtain. In some cases, because receivers have limited ability to accurately determine the frequency of a received signal, wider frequency bands are used for each unit of information, which reduces the information transmission rate obtainable per unit of a particular band of frequency spectrum.